Botones
by Meylhana
Summary: Ron Weasley adorait les boutons, jusqu'au jour où il connut Draco Malfoy. Drabble. Traduction


**Titre :** Botones (littéralement "Boutons")

**Auteur : **Isabellawm

**Traductrice : **Meylhana

**Beta : **Little sis'Cream, merci !

**Pairing : **Ron/Draco

**Résumé : **Ron Weasley adorait les boutons, jusqu'au jour où il connut Draco Malfoy. Drabble

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire originale et les personnages sont à cette fameuse blonde américaine. Le texte ci-dessous, quant à lui, appartient à _Isabellawm_. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Blabla de l'auteur : **C'est la première fois que j'écris un Ron/Draco. Mais parce qu'ils sont devenus mon couple favori de tous les temps, 6 mois à lire uniquement des fics sur eux et je ne m'en lasse pas, j'ai dédié un peu de temps pour écrire un drabble qui m'est venu à l'esprit un jour pendant que je m'habillais…

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Blabla de la traductrice : **Je vous souhaite bien le bonjour, amateur(trice)s de Draron !

Me revoici avec une nouvelle traduction (avec l'accord de l'auteur, bien évidemment). J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Botones**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ronald Weasley avait toujours été un amoureux des boutons. En fait, il les collectionnait. Il possédait facilement 400 boutons de toutes tailles, formes, couleurs et matières.

Ronald Weasley était capable de reconnaître l'année de confection et la qualité de la petite pièce avec seulement un coup d'oeil à l'objet. On pouvait dire que son obsession des boutons était très semblable à celle de son père pour les artefacts moldus. Quelque chose dans le sang.

Son hobby commença à ses sept ans, lorsque son oncle Billius lui offrit, pour son anniversaire, un manteau d'hiver avec 17 boutons d'argent.

Peut-être parce que le vêtement était le premier qu'il recevait comme le sien et pas hérité, ou pour le fait étrange que son oncle avait offert quelque chose à quelqu'un, mais les boutons commencèrent à être plus importants dans sa vie que l'air.

La nuit de son septième anniversaire, Ron se mit au lit avec le manteau en main. Le matin suivant, les boutons avaient laissé des marques sur son bras droit, chose que Ron trouva fascinante. Il dévoua sa semaine à mémoriser la texture, la couleur exacte, l'odeur et le goût des 17 boutons d'argent.

Ron Weasley n'avait jamais imaginé que le jour où il haïrait ses précieux boutons arriverait. Ni dans ses pires cauchemars, ni quand il trouva une toile d'araignée sur sa collection, ni même quand Fred lui jeta une poignée d'entre eux et qu'un lui rentra dans l'oeil, le laissant à moitié borgne pendant des heures.

Non, son amour pour les boutons ne disparut pas, jusqu'au jour où il débuta une relation avec Draco Malfoy.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Ronald Weasley eut un rendez-vous avec Draco Malfoy, en fait plus d'un et très bons.

Mais, qu'est-ce que les boutons avaient avoir avec sa relation de quatre mois avec Dray (oui, ceci est un surnom pour Draco) ?

Eh bien, la nuit de son quatrième rendez-vous (Ron se souvenait même de l'heure), où il prévoyait de passer à l'étape suivante de leur relation, devint la nuit pendant laquelle, pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron vit les boutons comme une morceau inutile de plastique, métal ou n'importe quel matériau.

Mais, pourquoi ? Simple. Ron, très anxieux, déchira le cardigan du blond, aucun bouton pour le moment. D'un coup, il le libéra de sa chemise, éclatant les boutons qui la retenaient, lesquels volèrent dans toutes les directions. Il eut des remords pour avoir commis cette atrocité avec les petites boutons. Mais ce sentiment disparut lorsqu'il arriva au pantalon.

Ron avait enlevé la veste, la chemise, les chaussures et les chaussettes du blond, quand il arriva au damné pantalon.

Il déboutonna le premier bouton avec hâte, le second avec urgence. Son exaspération augmenta à chaque bouton, si bien qu'au cinquième bouton aucune force sur la Terre n'aurait pu le convaincre que les petits objets ronds n'étaient pas des pièces mauvaises et de probables alliés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Prenant sa baguette de son propre pantalon, il détruisit les boutons qui manquaient et se délivra de la même manière de ses vêtements.

Ce n'est qu'après cela que Ron put libérer toute la tension que le combat contre les petits boutons maléfiques avait occasionné. Oui, pauvre corps de Draco Malfoy.

Plus tard, avec ses bras encerclant la taille de son amant, il chuchota à son oreille :

"Drake, fais-moi une faveur et débarrasse-toi de tout ce que contient ta garde-robe avec plus de trois boutons."

Draco sourit et, se blottissant plus contre le corps du roux, répondit :

"Bien sûr, amour."

**.**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ^^ (pour les anonymes, RàR sur mon profil).

A bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction,

Meylhana.


End file.
